gundamfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
GNX-X139 Sin Shinigami Gundam
|developed into=*ZGMF-X66AF Liberation Gundam *GNX-XA12 Beelzebub Gundam *XXZG-05D3 Gundam Deathscythe Rouge |unit type=Prototype Custom Mobile Suit |launched=Z.E. 03 |destroyed=Z.E. 13 |operators=*Chimera *Kurayami Miyuki *Equatorial Union *Forsaken (Later on before Transformation) |known pilots=*Kurayami Miyuki |height=25.7 meters |power plant=*Chaos Particle Drive (Post Refit) *Ultracompact Nuclear Fission Reactor |armaments=*"Abyss of Death" Custom Beam Scythe *"Burakkuhōku" EP Wrist Beam Blades *"Firebug" 220 mm 3-tube Missile Pod x 4 **"Shadowfang" 200 mm Stealth Missiles *"Nightmare" Disks Blades *"Kokuryū" EP Wrist Beam Rifle *"Kuroi arashi" EP Beam Vulcans x 2 *Gunner Bits x 4 (Stored in wings, Chaos Burst Shift Mode only) *Plasma Beam Cannons x 2 *Shield Bits x 4 (Stored in wings, Chaos Burst Shift Mode only) *"Tengoku no Oshioki" Custom Duel Kotetsumaru Katana x 2 |special equipment=*Automated Weapon Control System *Chaos Burst Shift System *High-Mobility Aerial Tactics (HiMAT) System *Neutron Jammer Canceller *"Wraith" Combat Sensor Jamming Suite *Zero Reaper System **Nightmare Wrath System |unique aspects=*Atmospheric Flight |armour=*Luna Titanium Alloy *Omega Force Armor |accommodation=Pilot only, cockpit in seat in torso |affiliation= |universe=Zero Era }} The GNX-X139 Sin Shinigami Gundam (aka Sin Shinigami Gundam, Sin Shinigami, Shinigami) is a customized suit and sister unit of the GNX-X129 Deva Reaper. Unlike it's Sister Unit Deva Reaper, the Sin Shinigami is closer orientated to close combat but still posseses the Zero Reaper System. Technology & Combat Characteristics Armaments *'"Abyss of Death" Custom Beam Scythe' :The Shinigami's signature weapon, "Abyss of Death" makes use of the incredibly high-focus beam generation system. The effect of this is that the beam generated in considerably sharper than standard beam sabres, it able to slice to almost any form of metal including Luna titanium alloy. *'"Burakkuhōku" CP Wrist Beam Blades' :The Sin Shinigami has two large blades on its wrist, however, they are not the actual weapons. The blades are used to create long and powerful SR beam blades, this was only possible post-refit as a functioning Chaos Particle Drive was not part of the mobile suit's systems. *'"Firebug" 220 mm 3-tube Missile Pod' :Four 220 mm 3-tube missile pods are located on the back of the Shinigami and on the back of its legs. :*'"Shadowfang" 200 mm Stealth Missiles' ::The Shinigami is loaded with 12 "Shadowfang" missiles, they're constructed from a stealth metal alloy which isn't magnetic and function on a fire-and-forget system; once launched the missiles simply home in on the target, using their tracking disruption effect to make up for the lack of direct control. *'"Kokuryū" CP Wrist Beam Rifle' :An additional armament combined into the wrist-mounted weapons systems and using stolen Chaos Particle Drive technology. Unlike standard beam rifles the "Kokuryū" has a higher charge time but fires considerably larger beams per shot. *'"Kuroi arashi" CP Beam Vulcans' :A set of head-mounted Vulcans used to intercept enemy missiles, and damage any enemy MS that gets too close. *'"Nightmare" Chakram Disks Blades' :"The Nightmare" Disk Blades are one of the Shinigami's more unique weapons, the disks are small and incredibly agile yet deadly, literally tearing into the enemy armour at high speed. They do require regular docking to recharge. The disks also carries inside of it Electric-mirror system that is for reflecting energy based attacks towards an enemy or scatters into large group of smaller beams. *'Gunner Bits' : *'Plasma Beam Cannons' :Two heavy plasma beam weapons are mounted on the shoulders, they're Shinigami's most powerful ranged weapon. *'Shield Bits' : *'"Tengoku no Oshioki" Custom Duel Kotetsumaru Katana' :As a counter against beam defences the Shinigami has two Custom built katanas stored on its back. System Features *'Chaos Burst Shift System' :A system later installed in the Gundam after being refitted with an Chaos Particle Drive. The Burst Shift system temporarily disables the limiters on the drive and the suit itself. This causes a surge in E-particle generation, the extra particles are then directed to a particular weapons sub-system chosen by the pilot. In order to accommodate the additional firepower the weapons undergo a structural change. :The system also allows the Gundam to take on it's true form; as well as a massive surge in particle generation it creates a pair of dark blue wings connected near the drive which stores the bit weapons, additionally it also changes the suit's colors to reflect it's pure power. *'"Wraith" Combat Sensor Jamming Suite' :An unconventional cloaking system that uses localised EMP and ECM systems to cloak the Shinigami from targeting sensors, the net effect is that Gundam is not invisible as it can still be "seen" by the main camera's but it cannot be locked onto by targeting systems. *'Zero Reaper System' :Identical to the system installed on the GNX-X129 Deva Reaper, the Zero Reaper system is capable of creating techno-organic tendrils which can move incredibly fast and infect other suits. Upon connection a direct link between the target suit and the Shinigami is established allowing mainly for one-way data transfer, however in some rare instances the system is capable of causing severe pain and damage to individuals mentally connected their suits. The one-way link can be resisted but at a cost of severely harming the pilot to the point of death in normal situations, there have been a number of rare instances though where the system was rendered ineffective by the sheer will and strength of the pilot. :It should be noted as well that the Zero Reaper System's tendrils are capable of simply restraining or supporting suits by just acting as appendages, additionally there have been reports though of pilots still reacting to it while inactive as a side-effect of the System's potential. :*'Nightmare Wrath System' ::A sub-system of the Zero Reaper system, it allows the Shinigami to drain other suits of energy to temporarily boost its own power. History Unknown Notes & Trivia Category:Gundam Category:Zero Era Category:Equatorial Union